Dont mess with my Dragon
by Nightlife666
Summary: Dragon Beauty Previous Briar/ Maleficent. Pretty plotless fluffy hurt comfort nonsense.


_A/N: A garbage story had to get it. Dragon Beauty and completely fluffy comfort nonsense._

Belle woke with a start to her cell phone ringing. Blindly reach for it she felt the overly warm body of her lover snuggle closer into her back. Belle looked down at the screen. She didnt recognize the number but answered it any way.  
"Hello?" She called out her voice thick with sleep.  
 _"Is this Belle French?"_ A woman's voice replied.  
"Yes who is this?" Belle asked sitting up a bit. Her lover groaning at the movement.

 _"Just listen to me. I want you to get up and get out of her bed and never go back."_ The woman's voice was stern enough to cause a knot to form in Belle's stomach.

"Excuse me. Who. . is. . this?" Belle was getting angry. There was no one in this world or the other that was going to tell her who she could and could not be with.

 _"I suppose you will not listen to reason,"_ the voice on the other end sighed.

"I dont allow people to dictate my life." Belle snapped.

"Listen to me Miss. French if you dont get out of my Dragon's bed. . ."

"Wait. . .Your Dragon? Who the hell is this!" Belle was now sitting up and stewing.

Maleficent had laid facing the opposite direction. She was no longer asleep, so she tried to hear the other person's voice. Then Belle said it.

"Wait. . .Your Dragon?"

There was only one person in both worlds that called her that. Maleficent sat up and took the phone from Belle. Looking for what Belle showed her was the speaker phone icon. She was going to confront this insane woman now.

"Briar." Maleficent's tone was menacing enough to elicit a gasp from the woman on the phone.

 _"Malle?"_ Briar's voice quivered over the phone.

"What in the name of seven hell's are you doing?" The dragon's voice remained even and steady, though Belle could see other wise. Her eyes blared a flame yellow. Her hands were shaking eliciting small sparks from her clinched fist.

"Darling I. . . I miss you. I am sorry for everything that happened between us. I regretted not sticking up for you to Stefan."

Malle could hear the tears in her old flames voice. But too much damage had been caused to her for it to really matter. She roller her eyes focusing hard on not shifting. Belle watched her lovers struggle. She shifted to sit behind the blond and wrap her arms around her naked waist. She pressing her breasts into her back and left small kisses along her shoulder blade. Briar continued on and on about how sorry she was and how much she had wished things were different.

Maleficent had long since tuned the voice out. All she could focus on was her young lovers lips on her shoulder and soft full breasts pushed against the bare skin of her back. She turned her head as far as she could looking for the brunette's lips.

Belle pulled Malle to lay back with her. It made reaching her lips easier. The Dragon Queen's hands were lightly streaking sparks across the librarian's exposed legs. Belle dragged her nails up the blonde's toned abdomen light gasps escaping both women.

 _"Hello!"_ Briar's voice bringing both women back to reality. Belle lent over Maleficent and grabbed the phone.

"Ok listen here you tart. I dont give a damn what kind of past you had with Maleficent but it is over. You need to let go and move on. You have a life without her not its time for her to have one without you. Goodbye bitch." Belle snarked into the phone. She pressed end and tossed her phone into her pile of close across the room. She looked back down at Malle who was grinning ear to ear.

"What?" Belle shrugged.

"That was the hottest thing I have seen you do yet. And I have watched you work Miss Librarian." Malle teased.

"Yeah? You thought so?" Belle giggled moving to straddle her hips.

"Oh yes." Malle smirked sliding her hands up her hips.

Belle hooked her arms over the older woman's neck placing light kisses over her full lips.

"You know what. . . She some how knew we were together last night. She isn't stalking you is she?" Belle's mind was now racing.

"She got one hell of a show if she is watching me." Malle joked.

The brunette lightly punched the dragon's shoulder.

"Don't even joke Malle that's just awkward," she said unconsciously pulling the sheet around herself.

Malle pulled her down and flipped them over so she was on top. She ripped the sheet away and looked down into baby blues.

"No my dear that is hilarious and don't you dare cover up that amazing body of yours." Malle placed light kisses down Belle's neck and chest lightly nipping between and under her breasts.

"Mmm." Belle arched into Malle's kisses. Tangling her fingers into messy blonde hair.

Maleficent placed a kiss over Belle's heart sliding her hands to her hips.

"You know she could be watching us right now." The blonde teased.

"Screw it let her watch." Belle scoffed. She pulled Maleficent back up to her face.

"No one fucks with _MY_ Dragon."


End file.
